Prism spys
by Melodyloveheart
Summary: The girls get jelous of some new prism stars. What happens if they find a boy to make jelousy. Who will be spys. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna! This is my second fanfic. Hope you like it!**

MARs and Callings was practicing in the skating rink, but they all stopped when three girls was at the door. the first girl had brown mid- length hair tied in a ponytail and she had bangs like Airas' and pink eyes. The second one has long blue hair that matches her eyes and her hair down. The third one has short pink hair and purple eyes with her hair in a hairclip. They all said, "we are the nw prism group, blooms!" they just walked by MARs and went to callings. "we are debueting on Monday.(it's Saturday) will you come watch us?" they said with begging eyes. Rhyhtm got angry andyelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T JUST BEG PEOPLE TO COME! lET THEM CHOOSE FOR PETE SAKE!" Aira and Mion were trying to calm her down while callings agreed. Theyleft and they started to practice again.

On Saturday...

the new trio was gettig ready as MARs and Callings were sittting down. When they came out they were all wearing ashort sleeve shirt with a vest and a 3 layered skirt with ribbons. they danced and sang and did jumps: green melody, yelloew harmony and white beats.

After the show was done they all went backstage. They ignored MARs again while they muttered, " what's their problem?"

They eventually got really friendly~. Mars got a bit jelous and walked away. They had to send someone to spy on the 6.

" Are you ready girls..." MARs asked and got a reply, " Yes... We know what to do." ooohhh~ they are jelous.

**Sorry it's short. i couldn't think of anything else. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time...

_"Are you girls ready?" "Yes...we know what to do."_

3 girls were in the bushes and they stood up. The first one has long, straight hair tied with 2 braides with a heart. the second one has the same hair except it only has a hairclip shaped at a twinkle star. the third is the same but the hair clip is in the back and shaped like a cresent moon. They went to the cafe and their table was near Callings and Blooms. They each got mirrors pretending to look at their hair. When they put their mirrors down they got their phones and called MARs. "It looks like they will be enough." they whispered so they wouldn't hear. The 3 girls smiled and lifted their heads reveiling the first girls pink eyes, the secon ones blue eyes and the third ones purple eyes. "Our plans are working fine."

_to be continued..._

**Sorry but from now on I will write some chaps long and some short because of my free time and school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Minna- San. I will make this a medium length chapter. I only need my spelling homework. WaaaH! I am going to middle school and leaving my elementary school which i have been in since kindergarten! Rolling chappy. Btw, I am Miyuki. That is my Japenese name. I will never tell my real name! **

As Callings and Blooms headed for school and bumped MARs who looked emotionless** (Sorry it makes the story interesting. They act like that unless they talk to the syps.)** and Callings said, "Hi Aira/Mion/Rhythm." they just looked at them with not even a little smile but a frown and lifeless eyes. MARs just left them leaving a confused Blooms and Callings.

* * *

As they got to school (people who are yonger than 14 wear the kamichama karin uniforms while the 14yr olds wear the ones from shuga chara) they saw 3 girls who all had black long hair. The first had braided to the back with a red heart and pink ribbons she had pink eyes but with an emotionless face but their eyes are full of life. The same thing with the second and third one. The second one has blue eyes and her hair is only with a twinkle shaped hairclip and the third one has purple eyes and a hairclip on the back shaped like a purple cresent moon. They were all wearing the 14 under uniform.

"Have they been here before?" callings saked each other before they were crowded by fangirls. Blooms was kicked out and they saw the new girls. They were suprised that the new girls did not crowd them. They did not even look at them. They just had a small smile while their bangs like Rhythms covered their eyes and said, "Callings.. You will be MARs and MARs only."

When school started the teacher said that they had new students (MARs and Callings have the same class) MARs smiled a little and the same smile. Callings were shocked. the girls outside were now coming in. "Miyuki Sakura, Momoko Sakura, and Ayumi Sakura" they just said hi and took their seats next to MARs. Miyuki sat next to Aira, Momoko sat next to Rhythm and you know who sat besides Mion.

After class (They were on the seventh floor) someone called the girls and as soon as they answeres they hung up, opened up the window and the 3 jumped out. Everyone looked out the window but they were nowhere to be seem.

MARs and the girls were in a dark ally. "Girls here is the next thing you need to do.." they whispered the rest in their ear.

**What do ya think. do not complain. I had homework. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school the 3 girls (MARs) were walking when they passed Callings they walked passed them, but Callings grabbed their hand. It was cold. They tugged and got free and walked to school. On the other hand the 3 new girls suddenly had a change of charecter. They had worried eyes and was running so fast you could see a streak. They sweat dropped while thinking, _Is it just me or they have a sudden change._

(Music class)

The teacher came in and told Miyuki to play piano and sing. She played very good and sang kokoro no senritsu while playing the piano. Everyone in the class was amazed.

After school the 3 new girls motioned callings to come with them by moving a finger. They walked to a garden when they suddenly stopped. They turned around. "do you guys like like blooms or MARs?" they asked. Calling started to blush and lowered their heads. Then they replied, "M-M-MARs." they said quietly. Miyuki smiled, Momoko wrote it down and Ayumi said, "Arrigato. We have all we need. Ja ne." with 1 jump they were gone. Callings wondered what it was about. They also worried that they might tell the school about this and that means the were beat by 3 little girls.

At pretty top...

Callings and Blooms were talking in the rink room. Suddenly the door slammed open with MARs and 3 boys who looked about the same age as the spys (10 yrs old)and MARs got them skates. Callings and Blooms wondered what they were going to do so they watched. The first boy has a long-sleeve grey shirt with a short red sleeve baggy shirt with a pair of jeans, red hightop skates and a red cap so the couldn't see their eyes. The same goes for the second and third

one except the second one was dark blue and the third was indigo. Suddenly MARs eyes changed back and they were back to their origional selves. When they got on the rink they looked like they are having a fun time. then MARs skated out of the rink, their eyes went dull again and just watched them. Then the 3 "boys" jumped and their caps fell of revieling the new transfers! Miyuki did the prism jump heart broken. It was like Mia's except it was a heart and broken hearts flew out instead of feathers. Momoko did cool sparkle the same and Ayumi did Cresent moon shine also like Mia's. The President came in and immediatly asked them to be a prism star group known as Miyuko. They just said ok.

Meanwhile...

Callings and Blooms were shocked while MARs was smiling. MARs and Miyuko headed into town and went to a cafe. Aira and Miyuki having a strawberry and banana smoothie, Mion and Ayumi are having grapes and Rythm and Momoko are having candy. Then Miyuko whispered who Callings like in their ears. MARs went beet red.

**Ok. Sorry for not updating in a while. Here is probablly the longest chappy in this story. Bye for now!**


End file.
